A Tender Touch
by KumoFuzei
Summary: ""Nene!" Taiki shouted quickly as she slipped and flew off the edge." They are on a mountain alone, will it finally happen? Will she finally kiss him? Worth the read if you want some wizardmon, XW, anticipation and love.
1. Mountainside Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

**Okay so this is kind of a late note to the story but it was just a little exercise originally and now its a story, enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He touched her tender flesh...<p>

It was only for a moment, and then it was gone. He breathed the sweet scent of her brown hair as it brushed past his face, love. That was what he felt, plain and simple. Any time she was near him he felt like confessing the feelings he had for her that he held so dear, he felt like his heart would leap right out of his chest and confess his love for her, he felt like she was his soul mate.

Nene...

"Come on Taiki, let's go!" Nene said as she spun around, her well groomed hair swished through the air and her clothes rippled in the high air pressure of the mountain that they were on. Nene stared at him, tapping her foot. He looked back, straight into those big pools of blue that swallowed up his stomach and left butterfly's behind. The ground beneath his feet was hard rock, they were on the top of one of the world's biggest digital mountains; it was a huge mound of grey, nameless substance. The top, where they were heading was iced like a cake with a blanket of snow. Just above them the clouds hung low, nearly engulfing them as they prepared to start walking again. He held a backpack with all of their supplies and Nene carried the food in her own rucksack. Both were moss green with the Xros Heart logo plastered across them. They had been sent to get a certain Digimon that was only at the top of this mountain; Wizardmon. His full name, rather than his species was Arnold of the Staff, he had the intelligence to help them formulate a plan to crush their opposition, the problem was that Darkknightmon had caught wind of their plan and had set off his own party, leaving them almost no time left for him to love her and wish he was hers and hers alone, forever.

His heart skipped a beat as her eyelids batted open and closed and as her frown turned into a snarl, no matter what she said or did she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her soft, pale, peach skin was the only thing he ever wanted to touch him. That hair that looked like a Tanemon's with a growth spurt made him smile with elation each and every time he saw it tied tightly with that yellow bobble of hers. Her face was perfect, not too round and not too long, and her neck was thin and showed off her necklaces perfectly. The white doctor's coat she wore highlighted her perfect, slender frame and the purple and lilac checkered dress hung off her curves better than it would if a supermodel wore it, at least Taiki thought so. To complete her beauty those light yellow cowboy boots made him wish she'd take them off for him, so they could elope under the stars… on a threadbare blanket… with mustard… yeah… mustard…

"TAIKI!" Nene shouted, breaking his trance like state  
>"uh mh hrmm?" Taiki muttered, trying to gather some coherent speech<br>"gay neigh?" he replied quickly as he saw her eyes, he had failed at speech.  
>"What?" Nene said, confused "Never mind, come on, we are going!" she ordered, she turned and he started to stare again, the only thing better than her stood still, was her walking away, with a view like that he knew he'd follow her off the end of the world.<br>"Nene?" Taiki asked as they walked for a long time.  
>"Yeah?" Nene replied, she spun and his brain turned to mush, his heart stopped and his words became garbled speech, at least they would if he spoke any. Nene sighed "Well?" she asked as they started walking again, turning around so she wasn't facing him any longer<br>"Well, y'see I think I..." he began. Nene spun around  
>"WHAT!" she shouted angrily as she glared at him.<br>"Never mind..." Taiki said slowly, looking away sheepishly. His hair was messy and his clothes and face were awful, there was no reason she'd ever like him back anyway. "I love you" he muttered as they neared the peek, as they did hail and snow poured down torrentially pelting them with their utmost fury. "Nene!" Taiki shouted quickly as she slipped and flew off the edge. He dived onto the snow, tears flying from his eyes as he imagined life without Nene. Luckily as he skidded to a stop, Nene had grabbed his hand  
>"Good reactions" Nene muttered, embarrassed she had fallen. She quickly clambered up and hurried off quickly without a single glance backwards.<p>

It was five more minutes before anything happened, five more, eternally long minutes. "Hey, Taiki?" Nene said as they pushed on through the heavy snowfall, leaving a trail of footprints that disappeared after about a minute after being made.  
>"Yeah, Nene?" Taiki replied, he was sure this was the moment. It was the moment that they would finally elope!<br>"Thanks for back there." she said, turning and smiling broadly. Taiki's heart sank  
>"Oh, it was nothing, you'd have done the same..." he said, his heart smashed into tiny pieces like hard toffee at Christmas. Nene smiled and walked over slowly, Taiki's heart and brain twitched, wait she was coming over, what should he do! She leaned in, and so did he. As he prepared to lock lips he felt Nene's arms wrap around him tightly, he sighed and did the same<br>"What's wrong?" Nene asked as they finished their tight, warm hug.  
>"Oh, it's nothing, just tired is all" Taiki replied quickly, walking ahead. Nene sighed in exasperation as she began to follow him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review to say what you thought :)<strong>


	2. Dazzling Lights

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

**Slow update but it's finally here:**

* * *

><p>Nene followed Taiki diligently as they walked up the steep, icy ground. There were boulders, shingle and pebbles galore, all covered with a thick, white blanket. Nene looked down at the ground but as she did she felt herself bump into something, she looked up and saw Taiki. "Taiki" Nene moaned. Taiki stayed silent. "Taiki, why did you stop?" Nene asked as she looked around at the thin, wispy air that circled this, the tip of the mountain. "Look" was Taiki's simple, mesmerised reply. Nene stepped to his side and looked forwards, ahead of them was a Digimon who was wearing a dark blue cloak that covered his mouth and a dark blue hat to match. He wore cream pants with zips at the knees and dark cream pointed shoes. Facing him was a Kabuterimon, who was a fierce royal blue bug with a dark grey, spiked head. Around them was an aurora of lights. "Is it the northern lights?" Taiki asked<br>"The Aurora Borealis, you mean?" Nene asked as she looked at the stalemate between the two Digimon.  
>"Yeah, that! Is it?" Taiki exclaimed as he turned to Nene.<br>"I'm not sure but let's just wait until this is over" Nene replied, slowly. She was still mesmerised herself by the swirling temptation of a rainbow of colours.

Eventually Kabuterimon spoke "Darkknightmon wishes to have you. So I'm going to take you to him" Kabuterimon's voice was like that of a country bumpkin and his English took awhile to come out. "That sounds like fun, it's a shame I'm late. Late for a very important date." Wizardmon lifted his staff as he finished talking and breathed in "Magical game!" he called. He breathed out and an icy cloud burst out, it flew at breakneck speeds, only pausing as it surrounded Kabuterimon, making him wriggle and writhe as he tried to escape, Wizardmon shook his finger and pointed his staff and fired a beam of data. It struck the ice cloud and turned it into solid ice. Nene and Taiki cheered and applauded but Wizardmon ignored them.

He held his staff up and the aurora of magic around him and Kabuterimon floated up towards it, it was quickly all absorbed and as it was Wizardmon turned to the both of them and pointed his staff. "State your business" he demanded.  
>"Erm" Nene began<br>"Death" Wizardmon stated out loud, he aimed and fired a laser beam. Nene stood, awestruck until Taiki jumped into her and knocked her to the ground, his arm was grazed and bleeding from the laser but Nene was safe. "Wait!" Nene shouted as Wizardmon aimed again.  
>"What?" Wizardmon asked as he looked at the two before him quivering and cowering in fear.<br>"We need your help" Taiki said with a sincere smile. Wizardmon realised they were good people and lifted his staff once more. Nene winced and closed her eyes tightly. She grasped on to Taiki and squealed as a crackle was heard. Taiki looked around and the clouds thinned and then were pushed outwards, revealing that there was a little cottage about twenty feet away from them. "Go into my house, I have unfinished business" Wizardmon ordered as he turned to the block of ice.

Taiki got up and neglected to tell Nene to let go as he led her towards and then into the small, quaint wooden log cabin. Wizardmon walked over to the ice, sighed and booted it. It slid across the icy ground and flew off the edge of the mountain. Wizardmon turned around with a smug look and walked back towards his cabin "Not in my house" he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**I hope it's good but it is short again :3**


	3. Summoning up a Rejection

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

**Just going to be a short one because I still lack inspiration but feel bad for this story's neglect :)**

**Ultra slow update but it's finally here:**

* * *

><p>They walked up to the front door and looked at each other with a smile. "Get inside" Wizardmon moaned as he walked in between them and opened the door with a flick of his wrist. Taiki and Nene walked in after him and looked around. It had walls made of different sizes of stone bricks and a roof made of real thatched straw. The floor was perfect strips of wood that had been varnished so much so that they shone. The fireplace to the right of the entrance was made entirely of stone except for the small metal grate which sat on the marble plate in front of the fireplace.<p>

There was an ancient grandfather clock on the back right hand side near a green wooden sofa bed and on the other side it was taken up by bookshelves. The back wall had a window through which you could see over the edge of the mountain and in the middle - sat on a persian rug - was an ornate coffee table. Wizardmon walked in and waved his staff – summoning a chair instantly. He took it over to the sofa bed and indicated that they sit on the sofa. "So what brings you here?" Wizardmon asked as they sat down uncomfortably. Nene slowly let go of Taiki's arm and regained her composure.

"We need your help" she admitted, embarrassed.

"I see, well you can't have it. Stay here while I deal with this intruder" Wizardmon ordered as he swept out from the small one roomed cottage.

"That was rude" Nene exclaimed, Taiki stared at her for awhile before he realised that he was going to have to answer.

"Yeah..." he mumbled.

"I mean really, there was no need!" Nene ranted as she got to her feet and began to storm around.

"Calm down Nene" Taiki insisted as he worried about Wizardmon returning.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Really trying to keep up the standard but I'd love helpful critique's.  
><strong>


	4. Winds of Change

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

**Kinda a small chapter but it is bigger than last time.**

**Had almost no plot so let's see where this goes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As it turned out Wizardmon didn't return. He didn't even make a sound as he was outside. After awhile Taiki realised that it had been too long. He looked at Nene and then bolted out of the door. She looked at him and then chased him out of the door. "Wizardmon is gone!" Taiki exclaimed.<p>

"What!" Nene shouted above the roaring of the wind

"He's gone, they got him!" Taiki exclaimed.

"What do you mean!" Nene called back

"I mean that we lost him"

"It's not over yet, Tai-" Nene promised but a sudden gale force wind caught hold of her and threw her into the air and towards the edge of the cliff.

"Nene!" Taiki screamed above the storm

"Taiki!" she bawled as the wind tore into her clothes.

Taiki looked around but he couldn't spot anything for her to grab. She was just a few feet into the air. "Nene! Trust me!" Taiki shouted. Nene thought for awhile before she nodded "Grab my hand!" Taiki shouted as he leapt into the air. Nene nodded and reached out. Their two hands grabbed hold of each other's wrists but the plan wasn't working – Taiki began to lift into the air.

"Taiki!" Nene warned as she grabbed his hand

"Like I said! Trust me!" Taiki shouted. Nene sighed so Taiki raised his digivice into the air and breathed. He forced his love for Nene into it and thought of one word: protect. The digivice was overloaded with the power of the emotion and began to spark

"Taiki, your digivice is breaking!" Nene shouted. Taiki wanted to reply but he knew he couldn't. He had to hold on.

The digivice turned bright pink and formed a bubble around them. It was carried by the wind to the edge of the mountain where it hovered "How- How is this possible?" Nene asked as the hovered in the air. She looked down below and saw the massive drop.

"I'm not sure, it- it just did it" Taiki told her with a smile.

"Well at least we are safe-" Nene was cut off as the bubble popped and they began to plummet "Really! Can't we have one moment of peace!" she screamed as they flew downwards. Taiki looked at his digivice but it was fried. He looked at Nene and knew this was the last time he'd see her. He grabbed her and moved in for a kiss but she suddenly grabbed a hold of a branch just metres above the ground and they stopped. "That was close" Nene breathed deeply as they hung from the branch "Taiki what are you doing?" Nene asked as she looked at how close he was

"Nothing" Taiki protested as he dropped to the ground and then sat down. Nene dropped but stayed stood up.

"We have to keep moving" she insisted as she broke into a run after the tracks. Taiki breathed deeply and then got to his feet

"Wait for me!" he begged.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Okay so can someone explain xros wars digivices and such to me because I've never seen it so I can't do a battle scene until I get told.**

**Oh no Wizardmon is gone, what's next!**


	5. The Truth of the Matter

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

**Bigger than before  
><strong>

**I've got a plot but it has become quite dark  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Taiki looked down at his Xros Loader and a tear trickled down his cheek. It was broken. Nene span and looked at him "What's up Taiki?"<br>"N- Nothing. We have to keep moving" he stammered, running ahead. She sighed and chased after him. "I've just realised" Taiki shouted as they ran  
>"What?" Nene turned her head and looked at him as she leaped over a bush with amazing agility for such a small girl<br>"We have no idea where we are going"  
>"Yes, we do" Nene replied, turning her head she narrowed her eyes and her glare became fierce "They are going to be there" she said, with a point. Taiki turned his head and spotted the black cavern that was called Labrynth for the complexity of the tunnels<br>"We will never find them in there!" Taiki exclaimed, his breath running short  
>"Trust me, I know what I'm doing, Taiki" Nene stated. She was determined to finally get her kill. She had waited a long time.<p>

Taiki sighed and followed the girl he loved as she charged forwards through the forest ground towards the ever closing cave. The trees around them were covered in a multitude of green and orange as autumn in the digital world swept in. Usually seasons wouldn't affect the digital world but it had been unbalanced as of late. The grass kept their footprints in its dew and twig stained mass to allow any to see where they were heading. Ahead the sky was crystal clear and a sparkling blue. Nene turned and looked at him for a second. He turned and looked back but she simply brushed hair from her first and then continued to run, faster now. "Nene, why are we moving so fast?" Taiki asked, knowing he was physically incapable of going for much longer  
>"Taiki I've waited a long time to make this move. Let me make it!" Nene exclaimed. Taiki sighed<br>"Okay…" he muttered, weakly.

They kept going until Taiki tripped and fell and Nene realised that she, too, was tired. "We'll break here for a bit and then keep going" she insisted, checking their surroundings and withdrawing a chocolate bar for them to share  
>"Thanks" Taiki muttered, graciously accepting a chunk of chocolate heaven. Nene smiled meekly but her thoughts were elsewhere. "So Nene…"<br>"What?" she asked, sharply  
>"Nothing, I just thought maybe we should, I dunno, maybe, like, talk?" he asked, stammering<br>"About what?" she asked, her eyes constantly scanning the area  
>"Our- The Future" he corrected himself quickly and looked away sheepishly<br>"There won't be a future if we don't save Wizardmon" she replied, matter-of-factly.  
>"Yeah, I guess…" Taiki muttered. He stayed silent for the rest of the hour or two that they rested but as soon as Nene rose to her feet he followed wistfully.<p>

"Okay just a short burst and climb then we move in. Hand me that branch" she insisted. Taiki uneasily picked up the branch with a jagged edge where it had been snapped and handed it to her – smooth end first – and then looked ahead.  
>"So are we just-" Nene started to run so Taiki ended his sentence and chased her. It didn't take them long to reach the mountain and then Nene grabbed the branch with her teeth and began to climb with a fierce look in her eyes. The mountain was ominously peering over them in its great grey shale form. "You sure this is safe?" Taiki asked, uneasily<br>"Taiki" Nene retorted, testily. Taiki nodded and began to climb. He was careful to avoid being directly underneath Nene, fearful of a smack and that he might blush so much that he fall.

Nene was at the top before him, of course and she quickly struck the twig across the ground and it somehow lit. Taiki would never know how long she had practiced doing that, nor would he even care. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up and he bit his lip, gingerly as if expecting an embrace. But he didn't receive one. He didn't even receive a glance as Nene charged into the main cavern without caution. Inside was a basic Numemon. She swung the branch at it to ward it away and then thrust it through the creature and kept running as it faded to data. "Nene that was a bit brutal" Taiki protested  
>"Shhh Taiki, we have to keep moving or we die" she insisted. Taiki sighed and followed her as she charged down the tunnels.<p>

The mess of tunnels meant they ran into a few other guards – Numemon – which were needlessly slaughtered and ignored as they were sent away to be reborn. She slowed and then stopped as talking was heard and turned to look at Taiki. "Wizardmon is in there, on the left. He's to the right. I'll fight him and you free Wizardmon. Okay?" she explained, quickly. Taiki tried to stammer a reply but she charged in so he followed dutifully and ran over to Wizardmon as soon as he spotted him.

Taiki tore the gag made of purple linen from his mouth "Taiki, what are you doing here?" Wizardmon spat, panicked  
>"Nene and me are freeing you" Taiki explained, as if it were obvious<br>"Nene must not be here, she is a danger to herself and others!" Wizardmon hissed. The sound of a clash was heard and both looked. Taiki couldn't quite see so he turned back  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I mean: you shouldn't have brought her here. I am but a pawn!" he exclaimed  
>"Sorry…" Taiki muttered<br>"It's fine. Free me and I'll go save her" he explained  
>"Is she in danger?" Taiki asked, panicked. He stopped undoing the bindings and turned to look, but all they could see was a faint orange glow<br>"If you don't free me the chances are she will end up dead" Wizardmon replied, knowing his duty.  
>"Got it" Taiki exclaimed, he undid the ropes as quick as he could and then stood back as Wizardmon flew forwards.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**Okay so I understand the concept now of Xros Wars but I plan on simply ignoring it for the time being and using my own methods of fighting :)**

**Oh no, what's wrong with Nene!**


	6. Nene's Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not and will probably never own digimon, much to my dismay. This story may contain adult themes and adult humour but for the most part is suitable for all viewers. Enjoy!**

**It would have been longer but I felt bad for not updating when this was sat here so instead I'll have the planned rest of this chapter in the next chapter so it's longer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nene ran in and left Taiki behind. She spotted him and snarled. "It's time I killed you, Yuu" Nene whispered; her voice was like venom<br>"Dear sister, why?" Yuu asked, turning he flicked his yellow hair from his eyes and withdrew a sword.  
>"It's the only way to stop the digital world from denaturing" Nene insisted<br>"You know that isn't the truth. We've noticed you spying so you must've seen what we were researching-"  
>"You are lying!" she spat, angrily<br>"No" he raised his hands in innocence "We share a common goal"  
>"It's a shame that I'm going to kill you, your partner and anyone else that gets in the way then" Nene growled<br>"If you won't stop I'll just stop you" he told her, decisively.

He raised his blade and charged. Nene ducked, elbowed him in the face, smacked him with her torch and then swung it at him. He dodged the fire; it only just singed his fringe. "I've been waiting for this moment" Nene told him, viciously  
>"It's a shame you'll lose then" he insisted. Nene swung the branch quickly but Yuu blocked it and the sound of their clash echoed around the cave.<br>"No more games" Nene laughed. She threw the branch away and stuck her hand around Yuu's throat. She lifted him from the ground and wrenched the blade from his hands. He kicked to free himself but slowly his kicks became slower.

"Nene! Stop!" Wizardmon roared.  
>"I'm sorry, Wizardmon. I have to do this" Nene insisted as she squeezed the meek throat<br>"He's your brother" Wizardmon protested  
>"<em>Was<em> my brother" Nene corrected him with a flick of her hair  
>"Nene you can't do this. I've seen the repercussions!" Wizardmon shouted. Nene heard Taiki's footsteps so she threw Yuu's lifeless, cold body to the floor and ran to him.<br>"Kiss me" she insisted  
>"Wha-" Taiki stammered. Nene groaned and locked lips with him. Taiki spotted Yuu and longed to pull away as he realised what she had done but he just couldn't. Nene pulled away and snarled at Wizardmon<br>"Bye" she whispered as she ran off  
>"Stop her" Wizardmon shouted. "Electro Squall" he crooned, firing a ball of electricity in her direction but it just grazed her thigh. She escaped seconds later and they were left reeling<br>"Is he?"  
>"I think so, its best that we leave" Wizardmon ordered<br>"Okay" Taiki sighed. This had been a romantic outing and now he'd lost Nene for good because she was a killer.

"Don't worry, you'll get over her" Wizardmon insisted.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment on anything from grammar, spelling and general plotline. I relish critique's so please provide them.<strong>

**What's going to happen!  
><strong>


	7. Card Games

**I don't own digimon**

**Kind of short again, but like a lot of my updates its a bridging chapter to get me back into the story  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Taiki and Wizardmon finally got to the precipice and peered out across the land below. "She's gone" Taiki whispered<br>"Dammit" Wizardmon growled "We have to move quickly before she acts next. Follow me" Wizardmon insisted. He swept his cloak and he transformed into a gigantic bat "Hop on" he added, as he realised Taiki could no longer use his digivice  
>"O- Okay" Taiki stuttered, climbing onto the black, leathery creature.<br>"She'll be in a clearing right now slaughtering Koromon, we have to catch up before she wipes out the whole village" Wizardmon explained before taking off as fast as he could move, forcing Taiki to hug his body tightly.  
>"Why is she doing this?" Taiki asked as Wizardmon plummeted downward and avoided a particularly tall tree<br>"I'm not sure yet. Save your questions for when we find her" Wizardmon replied

.|.|.|.

Nene stabbed another Koromon with a sharpened stick and laughed "See Yuu! You would've done this if I hadn't stopped you, are you watching?" she cackled, throwing it into another and watching the data explode. Suddenly she heard the sound of flapping wings behind her and turned to see a motherly Birdramon  
>"Child, continue and I will be forced to kill you myself" Birdramon explained with a stern tone<br>"We'll see" Nene told her before flashing a black card at the Birdramon and turning it into empty space. She looked down at the card, now with a picture of a black Birdramon on.  
>"Nene, you have to Stop!" Wizardmon's voice yelled as he transformed back into a champion and walked towards her, leaving Taiki behind him<br>"Oh, we'll see about that" Nene laughed, she threw the card up and pointing her digivice at it. A beam of darkness hit the card before a blackened Birdramon with extended fangs and deep red eyes appeared.  
>"Xros Load that," Nene turned and walked off "Kill them" she added before disappearing into the forest<br>"Nene!" Wizardmon shouted moving to chase her but Birdramon moved into the pathway and then flapped her wings, sending Wizardmon hurtling backwards.

Taiki caught the weakened wizard and looked at him, then Birdramon, terrified "What do we do?" he asked, shaking  
>"There's not much we can do. You get the Koromon out and I'll hold this abomination off for a while, okay?" Wizardmon wheezed and got to his feet "Electro Squall" a ball of electricity caught the Birdramon in the face before it could munch on an unsuspecting Kormon "Electro Squall, Electro Squall!" two more balls knocked it backwards "Go!" Wizardmon shouted, charging at the creature with his staff poised for fighting. Taiki nodded and burst to his feet<br>"Come on Koromon, we have to go" he insisted, ushering them away but they all looked at him, confused. "Please, we have to hurry!" Taiki yelled, looking back and forth between them and the fight. "Shoo!" Taiki roared, waving his arms. The Koromon looked at him for a moment and then ran as he chased after them. "Good luck Wizardmon" Taiki whispered as he fled.

.|.|.|.

"Good luck indeed" Nene laughed as she mounted another BlackBirdramon slightly above Taiki before shooting off again "You'll need it" she laughed, her eyes dancing with malice.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think of new, crazy Nene.<strong>


End file.
